FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a conventional apparatus for storing reproduction related information according to prior art. As shown, the storing apparatus comprises a pickup 102 for reading data recorded on a disc 101 and outputting high-frequency signals; a high-frequency processor 103 for decoding the high-frequency signals output from the pickup, correcting errors thereof, and for outputting video signals; a navigator 104 for extracting a title search pointer, program chain information, and program reproducing information from the signals output from the high-frequency processor 103; and a memory 105 for storing the information output from the navigator 104.
The operation of the conventional apparatus will be explained hereinafter in detail with reference to FIG. 1.
The pickup 102 reads data recorded on the disc 101 and outputs high-frequency signals, and then the high-frequency processor 103 decodes the high-frequency signals, corrects errors and outputs original video signals to the navigator 104.
Thereafter, the navigator 104 extracts reproduction related information (i.e., the title search pointer, program chain information, and program reproducing information) from the original video signals output by the high-frequency processor 103, and outputs the reproduction related information extracted to the memory 105. Thereafter, the memory 105 stores the reproduction related information output by navigator 104.
If a user inputs a key to reproduce a previous or a following image of the present image while the DVD player is reproducing image data recorded on the disc 101, the navigator 104 reads the information stored in the memory 105. At this point, if the information extracted by the navigator 104 is displayed through a signal processing procedure, the user selects desired information.
Accordingly, a servo (not shown) moves the pickup 102 to a position on the disc 101 corresponding to the selected information, the pickup 102 reads the data recorded on the corresponding position on the disc 101, and then the data read by the pickup 102 and corresponding to the selected information is displayed on a screen.
However, since the conventional apparatus extracts massive amounts of reproduction related information and stores it in its memory, the memory of a conventional apparatus must have a large capacity. Thus, the fabricating cost of the apparatus and the size of the memory are increased.